Legal Age
by AriaofYlisse
Summary: Eren forgets Levi's birthday and lets the Corporal take some money to buy himself a gift. Though he hadn't really expected Levi to come back with a sexy outfit for him to wear while he cleans his office. Eren is a horny teenager and Levi likes to mess with him. No explicit scenes or sex just a lot of teasing.


Soooo, yeah this is my first time writing anything so lewd so don't make fun, okay? This is very much on the risky side and rated for a reason though I will warn ahead of time that there is NO explicit sex scene. Just a hell of a lot of teasing ;)

I do not own Attack on Titan or any of the characters belonging thusly!

~Aria

* * *

"It was your birthday?! But-why didn't you say anything about it?!" Eren stared incredulously at the short man before him.

"If I'd wanted people to know, I would have told them. I don't need all that fucking attention anyway. Especially this time of year." Levi dismissed him quickly with a wave of his pen.

"What are you talking about?! Everyone needs attention this time of year! It's Christmas!"

Eren's brow furrowed at the Corporal as he slapped his hands down on the desk. Levi glared up at him with dangerous intent, silently cursing the cadet for daring to put his filthy hands on his workspace. The Lance Corporal picked his pen up off the paper he was scribbling on and scooted the teen's hands away with the tip-as if he were afraid of whatever diseases it may hold.

Moving his pen back to his work, he mumbled under his breath, "Damn brat...knew I shouldn't have said anything."

Eren moved straight past the comment, "We're dating Levi, you could at least have told me so I could've done _something_ nice for you..."

Levi scoffed, stopping his actions only a moment to glare at his subordinate. "Kind of dating," he corrected.

"Kind of?! The hell does that mean?!"

"Oi, come on, brat don't get your panties in a twist. You know I love that little ass of yours," he didn't look up, so he didn't see the blush blooming on the other's face.

"Wouldn't kill you to show it a little more," Eren grumbled, glaring down at his boots.

Levi sighed. Yeah, he liked Eren, but the brat was needy as hell. Always needing to be told that he did well, that he was cute, that he was kind, that Levi loved him. If the brat had been more perceptive, he would've known all that shit without Levi having to talk more. And he just refused to accept Levi's 'no sex until you're legal' rule, even though the prosecution could make them both lose their livelihoods. Damn brat.

Despite that Levi hadn't caved a single time to his desires; much to his pride and Eren's chagrin. It was partially the reason Levi had to remind him all the time of his affections.

"Too bad, brat. It is what it is. Now leave."

"But I missed your birthday!" Eren whined at being dismissed again.

"Yes, you did. Now leave."

"I-I didn't get you anything!"

Levi stared down at his papers again. This was exactly why he hadn't said anything. "Don't need anything, shit face."

"But-!"

"No."

They sat there quietly, Eren refusing to move, and Levi trying valiantly to ignore his lingering presence. The tall figure didn't move. Levi grumbled under his breath, knowing he would lose this battle.

"Fine. Leave me some money and I'll buy myself something."

"But-"

"Shut the fuck up," Levi stopped him in his tracks. "If you want to get me something, then let me get something myself that I know I'll like."

Eren couldn't argue with that logic, even if he didn't like it. "Fine," he agreed reluctantly.

* * *

That had been yesterday, and when Eren got a call to his superior's office, he was more than a little nervous. Why did the Corporal want to see him again? They had agreed early in their still blooming relationship that explicit alone time needed to be well hidden and timed appropriately to dispel any suspicion. Two days in a row was hardly nonchalant, and left the teen wondering what could be of such utmost importance.

Basically he hoped he hadn't done anything wrong.

He gave a slight knock on the door before him and slipped inside when he heard a muffled 'come in'. Levi was sitting at his desk per usual.

"Hello, sir!" he saluted rigidly.

"Hello, Eren." The use of his first name, told the teen he could relax a bit.

"Is there something you wanted?"

Levi looked up at him, a mysterious emotion strewn all across his face, "I bought you something."

Eren was baffled. He had given the Corporal a bit of what little money he had to buy himself a birthday gift, and here he was saying he had bought _Eren_ something. "Sir..?"

Levi pulled a brown bag out from under his desk and threw it to Eren. Before he could open it, Levi spoke, "Don't look just yet. Go to the bathroom and put it on. You're going to clean my office." He took a sip of tea like it was the most casual thing in the world to say.

Eren stared at him. The implications were blaring but they went against everything they had discussed before. _Not until I'm legal,_ he thought, a blush flowering on his cheeks. He didn't realize he'd being standing there, jaw slack.

"Don't have all day, Eren," the Corporal warned blandly.

That got him moving. He rushed to the bathroom attached to the office and hurriedly unfurled the brown packing. He gasped at what he pulled out, though he had somehow expected it. How could he clean without the proper attire?

The dress was black and white, with lacy detailing and a small white apron. It came complete with a lacy headband and long stockings attached to thick elastic straps. Eren gawked at the sexy outfit, wondering why on earth Levi would buy him this unless... _not until you're legal_ , the words rang in his throbbing ears. He could hear Levi drumming his fingers on the desk outside-waiting. He picked up the skimpy uniform and began to dress.

* * *

"Levi..?"

"Are you done? Let me see." Levi's bland tone wasn't helping Eren's grasp on the situation.

"I-I don't know..." he clung to the door.

"Did I get the wrong size?"

"It's really short, Levi."

"No shit. How about otherwise?"

 _Wouldn't kill him to show a bit more emotion_ , he thought bitterly before responding, "It's fine everywhere else I guess..."

"Good then get out here. I want my office clean before nightfall," Levi ordered.

Eren shivered at the words. _What happens after nightfall?_ He quickly pushed the thought from his mind and opened the door.

The moment he stepped out, Levi was sizing him up, taking in every inch of his body with his eyes and scrutinizing. The man's expression never changed. Eren found himself wriggling under the harsh stare locking him in place and tugging futilely at the short poofed skirt.

It honestly fit perfectly, despite the shortness of the skirt on the teen's slim frame. The fabric was clingy, but just loose enough so that he had room to breathe and so each curve and crevice of his body was accentuated. The skirt-though uncomfortably short-flowed away from his hips at a perfect angle, making his butt look perkier and legs longer. In fact, the perfection of it made Eren nervous. _How long has he been planning this? How did he know what size to get?_

"W-where do you want me to clean, sir?" Eren noticed he was using formalities again, likely due to the implications of the outfit.

"Whole office." Levi's eyes were once again on his paperwork.

 _This is his present and he's not even going to watch_? The teen decided he didn't care. He'd clean the damn office until it shined-whether Levi watched him or not wasn't his problem. He picked up a rag and announced, "I'll start with the window."

"Woo-fuckidy-hoo," Levi replied, sipping his tea and overall ignoring his short-skirted maid.

Eren walked nervously to the window and started scrubbing. It was surprisingly dirty for Levi's office and he again had to wonder if the man had been planning this. _His office would never be this dirty on purpose._ His heart fluttered at the idea of possibly getting to touch the Corporal once night fell. He scrubbed harder at the scum on the glass and popped his hip out.

"So this dress is a little sensual, don't you think?" Eren tried, desperate to pry his boyfriend's eyes from his work.

Levi didn't move. "Is it? I didn't even notice..." he sipped his tea.

"But you bought it, didn't you? Of course you noticed!" Eren stopped scrubbing for a moment and looked back at Levi. His eyes hadn't moved from his paperwork.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Jaeger. You're the one who came here with a sexy maid dress on."

His jaw dropped at the accusation. _He's going to pretend like this whole thing was my idea? What the hell is the point in that?_

Levi glanced up a moment from his work to smirk. "Can't complain about the view though. Get back to work."

 _Was that a compliment_? "Yessir," he sounded more submissive than he'd wished.

Levi smirked again, going back to his work. Eren frowned and began to scrub again.

He wanted attention. He wanted Levi to watch him while he cleaned. He wanted to feel Levi's steely eyes on his exposed back. He wanted to feel his touch... _Damn it Eren, stop being a horny teenager._ He swallowed hard, another shiver threatening his composure.

Despite himself, Eren felt his body moving in more fluid motions-his hips swinging with every move of the rag and his muscles stretching and flexing as he strained to reach the high up corners of the dusty window. When the window was clean, he whipped around, his dress twirling.

A set of gray-blue eyes flitted away as soon as he turned. Eren caught them by just a moment. _He IS watching me_. A small whimper escaped his lips thinking about how he must've looked in the ridiculous outfit; Levi's eyes snapped back to him at the sound.

"You just going to stand around all day, or are you going to clean my fucking office like I asked?" he cooed. The softness of his voice made Eren shudder again.

"Yessir."

"Clean my desk next," Levi commanded, swiping a lean finger across the wood, frowning at the micrometer of dust on the surface. "It's fucking filthy."

"Yessir."

Eren scampered over to Levi's desk. Those cold gray eyes never left his back. _Yes, please keep watching me._ The teen helplessly licked his lips, a wave of heat slamming through his lower extremities. He bit his cheek. Levi watched, his brow furrowing as the boy came frustratingly close to him.

"Stop staring at me like that, you perverted brat," his tone was harsh. But it only sent another wave of lust through Eren's body.

"Sorry, sir," he dropped the rag onto the desk, which made Levi scowl when a droplet of water got onto his papers. "You're staring at me too though."

Levi scoffed, making Eren frown and suddenly feel like he was maybe barking up the wrong tree.

"Just clean my desk, fuck face."

 _Fine. That's exactly what I'll do._ Eren picked up the rag and began to sweep it over the mahogany surface. He leaned far into the desk, his skirt hiking up as he took the most difficult path to reach a particularly thick patch of dust. _God I'm such a slut_ , he thought, arching his back so that his ass was high and proud. He reached further across the desk-the skirt rode further up, revealing more and more sections of his long, tan legs. _Tell me he's not getting turned on by this,_ he challenged.

Levi's eyes were still glued to his papers when he looked back. _What the fuck?!_ He pulled away from the desk, fuming. He glared at the Corporal, his shiny blue-green eyes filling with a dreadful fire. Levi looked up to meet his eyes. He said nothing, only stared with a disinterested look. Eren was about the throw himself a fit when the raven-haired man gently pushed a large stack of papers off his desk, his eyes never leaving the teen's before him.

"Whoops," he said, bored. "Pick those up for me, will you shitty brat?"

Eren didn't know what to say to that. "But _you_ dropped them."

" _No,"_ Levi corrected sharply, "Your clumsy ass knocked them over while you were wiping down my desk."

"But-"

"Pick them up," he ordered. "Now."

Eren glared at him but abided. _He sure likes playing the innocent card_ , he noted. He got down on the floor, making sure his skirt didn't flip up as he picked up the stack of paper. He stood and placed them back on the Levi's desk, still scowling. "There."

Levi glowered at him, his gray eyes filling again with a strange intensity. He snatched up the stack of papers and promptly dropped them on the ground once more.

Eren gaped at him, confused at what had finally overcome his superior. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, not thinking.

Levi ignored him, staring him deep in the eyes before scowling once more. "What the fuck did you do _that_ for?!"

"What?! What the hell do you mean _me_?! _You_ did that!" Eren defended himself.

"Don't you fucking talk back to me, Jaeger. Now pick up my damn papers."

Eren was about to argue when Levi grabbed a fistful of his collar, pulling him down towards him. He heard a slight tear from the thin covering but he couldn't care less; Levi was touching him. _Yes, yes!_ His mind ran rampant as heat consumed his body. Levi brought him close, holding him by the collar and bringing his lips close to the teen's ear so that he could whisper into it. Eren could feel the Corporal's heavy breaths echoing in his eardrums. He shivered.

"Pick up my papers, Eren. And this time do it the right way." the voice was seductive and hot against his ear.

Eren didn't want to pull away, but he had been given an order. Levi wouldn't be happy if he disobeyed again. He bent over, this time leaving his legs near straight so that his skirt rode all the way up his hips as he began to gather the papers. He knew Levi was watching him this time, though when he stood up his eyes were once again on his paperwork. _Is he seriously going to ignore me after that?!_ He set the papers down angrily.

Levi didn't look at him. But Eren watched carefully as the Corporal's smooth hand snaked its way across the desk and pushed the papers off the desk once again.

Levi looked at him. "Pick those up."

Eren dropped to his knees, ass up high as he gathered the papers for the third time. He stood slowly, allowing each of his vertebrae to realign before he stood straight again. He patted down his skirt, which was getting quite ruffled from all the activity. He set the papers down.

Levi eyed him dangerously. As annoyed as he was, the teen was getting excited again seeing how the older man looked him up and down.

The deep voice surprised Eren from his lewd thoughts, "Next time you drop those papers I'm going to have to punish you."

Eren grunted forlornly. _Yes, please punish me, please, stop teasing and just take me._ He bit his lip until he tasted blood. _Fuck._ He could feel blood rushing hard again to his lower half.

He tried to steady his breath as he spoke, "Punishment, sir?"

"Yeah, brat, so get to work."

No way. Not a chance Eren was going to let him out of that one. "What kind of punishment, sir?"

The teenager wasn't normally perceptive, but he caught the slight twitch in his Corporal's eyes when he said those words.

"Get your head out of the gutter brat," Levi grunted. "There are better things you could be doing than sassing your superior with that filthy mouth of yours."

 _God, is he purposefully speaking in innuendos?_ "Yessir. I'll make sure to use my mouth for better purposes."

Levi squirmed a bit, but his face remained unfazed. _Levi please. Let me put it to better use. Let me touch you please._

"Eren do me a favor."

 _Oh god yes._ "Yessir?"

Levi leaned forward across his desk. Eren leaned in so that his face was only inches from his Corporal's. "Shut your filthy mouth and finish the job I gave you."

It was official. Lance Corporal Levi was not human. And certainly not a human man.

* * *

By the time Eren finished cleaning the office, it was already sundown. He sighed and put down his duster and rag. Levi had finished his paperwork a little while ago, and had been watching Eren as he finished with a completely emotionless gaze. Obviously nothing was going to happen tonight. He should've expected it, they had a rule that they went by and Levi never broke his rules once he set them. _Not until you're legal._ Eren wondered if he would be able to wait three whole years to have sex with Levi. He sighed. _Another night pleasuring myself_. God sometimes he hated that man.

Eren went to the bathroom and quickly changed back into his uniform. Levi was still seated casually at his desk, sipping his cup of tea which Eren expected had long since ran out of tea. He sent him a pointed glance as he made for the door. He needed to get out of these pants before he exploded.

Levi grabbed his arm before he could stomp out, however, and pulled the teen close to his smaller body. Eren squeaked, having completely written off any kind of intimacy for the night. His legs fumbled for a hold on the ground as Levi pulled him in for a kiss.

Eren stood there dumbly, leaving Levi to do the work. The short man grabbed the boy by the collar and yanked him down to his height. Eren's legs almost buckled underneath the weight of his lust. He leaned into Levi, pressing his lips harder against his and allowing his arms to wrap around the other's neck. Eren almost couldn't handle it.

Levi pressed harder against him and that's when he noticed that Levi was indeed human and very much a man. He was hard too. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ He wanted him so badly. Levi pulled away all too quickly and planted a soft kiss on the teen's neck.

"I'm sorry we can't do more," Levi murmured into his skin.

 _No, please. Why me,_ Eren cursed himself. Why the fuck did he have to be born so late?

"W-we can…" he choked on his labored breathing.

"No. We can't." The words hurt but the tone was laced with a bitter sweetness.

"I know."

Levi pulled away and walked Eren to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, brat."

"Yeah, yeah…" Eren was not happy.

Levi's eyes narrowed. He stepped close to Eren once more, backing him against the door.

"Just sleep well tonight knowing I'm pleasuring myself to the image of your perfect ass bending over my desk," Levi whispered into his ear.

"C-corporal…"

"Goodnight, Eren."

With that, Levi opened the door for his boyfriend, gave him a light push into the hallway and slammed the door shut.


End file.
